The Beginning
by Annabeth Brady
Summary: Destiny and Lilla are in a mysterious world, filled with Fire-Lords, Avatars, and benders. They don't pay attention as to the beauty of the place, but of to get home. How will they do it?


**_Hey everyone! I have had this written for a while, seriously I wrote it in September. But, decided it would be a nice ending, and good carry on to the next book. It's just a little one shot, and, how the next set of characters come in. I hope you like it. It took me a few days to write it. It was originally to get me out of a writing funk, but now, I like it, so I am going to post it. I hope you like it. Be sure to review, that's mainly the only reason I write this, plus I love it… So yeah! Enjoy!_**

**_WAIT! I just thought this would be cute. You'll have to read even just a bit of The Truth to understand it._**

* * *

"Oh come one! We can't be here forever can we?!" asked Destiny.

"I don't know! I've told you that! We don't even know where we are, let alone how to get back to camp." Replied Lilla, obviously annoyed after listening to her sister groan on and on. "Look, let's just focus on one problem at a time. Like those monsters." Lilla said, whilst pointing to the bulls made of steel.

They tapped their bracelets, and their shields appeared, they held their lockets and called upon their weapons, Lilla held a silver spatha, whilst Destiny had a gold spatha. They battled ferociously, slashing and turning, twisting and gashing. Until, the girls were surrounded (and completely covered) in gold dust – the dust of monsters – they sat down, panting, trying to catch their breath. "That was… um… scary?" commented Destiny.

"Ah… so much alike, yet still so much to learn, sister." Lilla smirked, which got her an elbow in the stomach. Once the pair had caught their breath, they began thinking of ways to get home.

A bald boy walked upon the two girls. "Um… Hiya? I'm Aang, I'm guessing you're not from around here?" the girls were too shocked to answer, so they just nodded. "Wow, why do you have swords and… are those shields?" The girls just smiled.

Then a voice called, "Aang, where are you?!" Aang floated 10 feet in the air, so the girl - who had brown hair and blue eyes – could find him. She walked into the clearing where the three-some were, "Um… Aang, who are they?" the girls could hear the fear in her voice.

"Oh, yeah," chirped Destiny "I'm Destiny, this is my sister Lilla," Lilla just waved "we just woke up here; we really have no clue what we're doing here. Then some monsters attacked us, and, well, we fought them, and won, now we're trying to figure out how to get back home to camp."

A few more people came into the clearing, the only one who seemed excited was Aang, and that was because he discovered that Destiny could airbend. He did a couple of _Air Scooters_, but then Destiny showed him how to manipulate winds, not just create them, before they knew it, Destiny and Aang were probably the best of friends. "Well, it was great meeting you and all, but we really need to work on getting home." said Lilla, much to her sister's dismay.

"Come on, at least let us help you. As new Fire-Lord, it is one of my duties to help travellers, and do everything in my power to keep peace. Please, let us help you." The girls were _really_ confused now, _Bending? Fire Lord? Avatar? What?! _"Come, dine with us, we're not far from the Fire Palace, you can tell us your story. I'm sure Aang would love to know how you can control Air, especially when he's the last air-bender." Just to prove a point, Aang did a flip in the air, before landing back down as if the earth wasn't hard rock.

"Oh, no thank you, _Fire Lord Zuko_, Destiny and I really must be getting back. Our mother would be worried, as would our fathers," the group of benders (and non-benders) just looked at her, she just laughed as this happened on a regular basis "We share the same mother, yet different father's. My father is Poseidon, god of the sea. Her father is Zeus, god of the sky."

Aang looked as though he had been slapped, "What?! La is spirit of the sea! And, I have never heard of _Poseidon_ or _Zeus_!"

It was Destiny's turn to explain, "That's just it Aang, I think we're from another world, still Earth, just another dimension of it."

"What?! That makes no sense whatsoever! Aang, that doesn't make sense, right?"

Aang walked up to the girl in blue and said "I don't know Katara. Toph, are they telling the truth?"

The short girl with raven black hair, and no shoes replied "Yes. I can tell, they're sincere, they really do believe they're from another world." Zuko turned, beckoning for them to follow. The sisters looked at one another, and followed.

"Is it just me, or does this place make you feel homesick too?" Lilla asked, Destiny just nodded, Zuko led them to a table in the dining room, covered in all sorts of food. Some didn't look to appealing. Lilla just had some potato and lechea nuts, as did Destiny. Afterwards, the girls were simply exhausted, Zuko took them to the newer half of the palace, where there was very little red, being the fire nation and all, that must have been hard to do. Aang was in the room next door, Lilla and Destiny shared a room. The minute their heads touched the soft pillows, they fell asleep.

Light streamed through the pale curtains, waking Lilla and Destiny. They said good morning to each other, and tried again to think of ways home. "Well, what about-" Destiny stopped and the door opened, revealing the funny little air nomad Avatar, clad in the average Air-Nomad apparel. He took them to breakfast where they just really talked, not eating much, except for Katara's older brother, Sokka, who ate more than a horse.

The girls decided it was time to explain the past to their newly found friends, "Guys, we're sorry, we just can't keep lying to you." The group stopped and listened, waiting for Lilla to continue, "You see, we're demigods, half god half mortal. And, nothing about our lives are ever simple, or normal. We battle monsters on a daily basis, and, if we're lucky, we live until we're 16. Some how, we've wound up in your world, and we need to find our way back." The group sat there in silence. Lilla was worried whether they'd hate them, when a blue vortex appeared, out popped a 18 boy, deep tan, sea green eyes, jett black hair, "Percy!" the girls shouted, and ran over to hug their brother.

"You didn't think we wouldn't look for you, did you?" he laughed.

Tears ran down the girl's faces "I guess this is it, we're going home." The girl's turned around, trying to hide their tears, to no prevail.

"Wait! I'm coming too! I've saved this world, perhaps I can help save yours." Beamed the Avatar.

Katara stood up, and took Aang's hand, "Me too." She held her free hand out for Zuko, who took Toph's, and so on, until all their new best friends were holding hands, willing to go through the portal, to Lilla's and Destiny's world. The friend's travelled through the portal, landing in the dinning pavilion at Camp Half Blood.

"We're home!" called Percy.

* * *

**_There you are! Book 1, done! Book 2, not even started. I hope you liked it! It took a while to do, anyway. PLEASE review! I love reviews. Sorry I didn't reply to any comments/reviews, since I wrote this during September, I didn't know who would write what review. So… um… yeah! I hope you like this! Please keep reviewing! Thanks!_**

**_Bye!_**

**_Annabeth B's out!_**


End file.
